El cazador de almas
by Tenshi no buki
Summary: Habia pasado mucho tiempo desde que había encontrado esa clase de almas, una conexion tan fuerte y una oportunidad como esa no eran para desaprovecharse, una cadena, una linterna y un deseo sombrío eran lo unico que bastaba para meter en problemas a aquel par de amantes vastayas
1. Chapter 1

_Volviendo a las andadas en el mundo del fic por culpa de esta nueva parejita que me ha encantado, espero disfruten la lectura_

 **CAPITULO 1**

 **COMIENZO DEL DESASTRE**

Aun recordaba aquella mañana tan tranquila que habían pasado, no entendia como una escena tan perfecta había acabado convertida en una pesadilla, porque Rakan, el alma de la fiesta en todo poblado de Jonia se encontraba con la vista perdida en un bar, sentado sin saber que hacer, no tenia ganas de cantar, de bailar, ni de comer o dormir, solo había algo en su mente, o alguien mas bien dicho… Xayah

* * *

\- Amor – la voz de su vastaya favorita lo llamaba a lo que el respondio viéndola con una sonrisa encantadora, ella rodo los ojos sin dejar de sonreírle, después de todo no podía enojarse con él por algo asi, estaban hablando en su habitación sentados en la sala pequeña que tenian

\- Lamento ser tan distraído, esta vez oire tu plan – se disculpo poniéndose serio, provocando una risa fuerte en la chica - ¡Oye, estoy intentando concentrarme! –

\- Ese semblante no te queda querido, pero volveré a repasarlo, mañana hay que ir al siguiente poblado a buscar suministros, tenemos una misión en algunos días, recuperaremos unos documentos de nuestra raza que fueron robados por humanos, el plan es el mismo, tu creas la distracción y yo me escabullo –

\- Entendido, no dejare que me robes la atención de nadie Xayah – dijo en modo de promesa, lo cual solo significaba que no iba a permitir que nadie la lastimara

\- Lo se amor, no planeo interrumpir tu show – el vastaya tomo su mano besándola de manera caballerosa, ella solo amplio su sonrisa y se levantaron para ir a prepararse para la noche y el viaje del día siguiente

* * *

Ahora todo eso le parecía tan lejano, no podía estar sin ella, sin sentir el roce de sus delicadas plumas moradas, le dolía el no tenerla ahí sonriéndole o burlándose, o enojándose porque no le prestaba atención

\- ¡Pero si es Rakan el magnifico! – un hombre se acerco al joven, se notaba algo subido de copas

\- Lárgate – dijo en un tono completamente frió, una actitud nunca vista en el vastaya, las chicas que lo estaban observando desde otras mesas se giraron al notar esa reacción tan cargada de furia

\- ¿Rakan? – volvió a insistir el hombre con los ojos bien abiertos al ser recibido de esa forma

\- ¡Que te largues! – se levanto de su asiento y se le quedo viendo como si fuera a atacarlo de un momento a otro, el hombre se retiro asustado, el vastaya volvió a tomar asiento y suspiro fastidiado, no tenia tiempo para nada de eso, tenia que buscarla, no había dormido en días y aquel mal habito le estaba cobrando factura de la peor manera, salio de aquel bar caminando en medio de la noche para volver al bosque

* * *

\- ¿Entonces prometes que habrá tiendas humanas en el siguiente poblado? –

\- Ya te he dicho que si, y compraremos tu dulce favorito –

\- ¡Si! – no pudo reprimir su felicidad por tener algo de chocolate en su paladar, pero su atención fue captada por su amada que se había parado de golpe atenta, sus orejas giraron buscando algo - ¿Cielo? – ella se llevo un dedo a su boca en señal de silencio, un leve grito se escucho en la lejanía

\- ¿Deberíamos ir? –

\- Quizá podamos encontrar algo de diversión en el camino - ambos corrieron al lugar de donde provenían los gritos

\- Por favor, detente - una niña le suplicaba a aquel ente fantasmal que se encontraba sujetando el cuello de su madre muerta, atravesada por la cuchilla del enemigo

\- Si, asi, tu alma sera una gran recompensa al final - le mostro la antorcha que cargaba consigo, solo recibiendo una mirada de odio por parte de su pequeña victima

\- Asi que quieres jugar a la valiente, te mostrare lo que es la tortura, niña - sus palabras lograron su cometido, se acerco a ella notando el temor que provocaba, llenandose de extasis por esa reaccion, aquella familia se habia doblegado ante el, pero sabia quien tenia el alma mas fuerte, y tambien sabia exactamente como sacarles provecho, de la linterna comenzaron a salir gritos desgarradores que la infante reconocio

\- N-no te temo bestia infernal - dijo con los ojos llorosos

\- ¿No lo haces? - se acerco mas obligandola a retroceder, no hubo contestación - Oh, yo creo que si - tomo sus cadenas y comenzo a hondearlas en el aire, haciendo que un leve temblor recorriera el pequeño cuerpo, Tresh sonrio complacido - En verdad eres una presa valiosa - sin mas miramientos la atrapo entre sus cadenas, no tenia con que cubrirse y se había quedado estática antes de siquiera recibir el ataque - Los niños valientes tienen almas realmente fuertes, lastima que no pueda entretenerme mas contigo, mis verdaderos objetivos estan por llegar - su arma atraveso las entrañas de la niña, haciendo que una luz tenue emanara de ella antes de caer al suelo sin vida, recogió el alma con cuidado en el momento que un par de vastayas entraban sin anunciarse

\- ¿Que demonios? - el chico se adelanto a hablar viendo la escena, parecia sacada de un cuento de terror

\- Parece que las aves han llegado - la voz fantasmal de aquel ser no asusto en lo mas minimo a la pareja, ambos tomaron posiciones defensivas

\- Ni siquiera tienes que preguntar si se lo merece, querido - Rakan asintio ante las palabras de su prometida, de un solo movimiento se posiciono al lado de aquel ser y con uno de sus ataques lo levanto por los aires un momento dejando que su acompañante lo atravesara con un monton de plumas, la armadura cayo al suelo haciendo un ruido sordo, volvio de otro salto al lado de su amada y se quedo viendo a su momentaneo enemigo

\- Eso ha sido demasiado facil - el vastaya no parecia muy convencido, y sus sospechas se volvieron realidad cuando una risa estruendosa salio desde dentro de aquel monton de piezas

\- Tenia que asegurarme de que realmente fueran ustedes, las pequeñas avecillas amantes - los dos lo miraron con furia - La asesina y el encantador, un par que deseo tener en mis manos - la figura volvio a tomar su forma original, mostrando una sonrisa al tiempo que les mostraba su linterna

\- ¿A eso llamas accesorio? que mal gusto tienes amigo - el espectro rio de nuevo

\- No diras lo mismo cuando el alma de tu amada este encerrada aqui - un grito desgarrador se escucho desde dentro de aquel fuego, Rakan apreto los puños inconscientemente al pensar siquiera en permitir esa posibilidad, un par de plumas atravesaron el lugar de improvisto clavandose a pocos centimetros de aquel espectro

\- Mide mejor tus palabras, eres un ingenuo si piensas que puedes provocarnos - el chico sonrio ante la rapida respuesta de su pareja

\- Mi chica ha denegado tu peticion, me temo que deberemos derrotarte - volvio a lanzarse mas esta vez empujo al enemigo hasta el techo, Xayah no dudo en dejarlo con plumas encajadas por doquier, mas no observaban la sonrisa de aquel monstruo desaparecer

\- No parece funcionar - la vastaya convoco sus plumas de vuelta provocando que el cuerpo de Tresh volviera a caer al suelo por gravedad, se volvio a quedar quieto algunos segundos, mismos que Rakan aprovecho para regresar al lado de su amada

\- Has perdido practica cielo - se burlo haciendo que la chica bufara, no tuvieron tiempo de charlar mucho mas, ambos vieron como una cadena se dirigía rápidamente hasta la vastaya, lo único que se escucho fue el sonido sordo producido por el arma chocando fuertemente contra algo, una barrera protegió a la pareja de aquel ataque, sin inmutarse siquiera - Olvídalo, tienes mejor puntería que nuestro enemigo, retiro mis palabras - le sonrió para voltear a ver nuevamente a aquel ser, seguía sin inmutarse

\- Pero que modales, mi nombre es Tresh, el carcelero implacable- cambio por completo de actitud momentáneamente

\- El gusto no es mio - le respondió la chica

\- ¿Escuchaste? es la frase que me indica que habrá que matarte - Rakan sonrió y volvió a prepararse para otra embestida, sabian que le causaban un mínimo daño, asi que si seguían asi tarde o temprano aquel enemigo terminaría por agotarse y podrían vengar la muerte de aquellos seres que aunque eran humanos no habian hecho nada para merecer ese final

\- No lo creo - con un rapido movimiento de su cadena golpeo el piso generando una pared que se levanto justo frente al ataque del vastaya, quien debido a la rapidez a la que iba no logro frenarse a tiempo, atravesando aquel ataque y sintiendo como su cuerpo se volvia pesado

\- Eh… ¿Cariño? - alerto a su compañera haciendo que esta se adelantara a atacar, una lluvia de plumas llego de todas direcciones encajandose y atravesando parte del cuerpo espectral de Tresh, en cuanto termino regreso sus plumas, pero mientras estas retornaban no lo hicieron solas, ya que la cadena volvio a salir disparada a la vez sujetando el dorso de la vastaya, dando algunas vueltas y encajándose en uno de sus muslos, provocando que la chica ahogara un grito de dolor

\- !Xayah! - Rakan acababa de recuperar la movilidad, y estaba a punto de saltar hacia ella cuando Tresh hizo lo mismo, usando como impulso el cuerpo de la vastaya se dirigio a su lado y soltándola momentáneamente realizo otro ataque que rodeo el cuerpo del pavorreal y lo mando volando hacia el otro lado de la habitación, logrando que se estampara contra la pared de manera nada gracil, perdiendo levemente el conocimiento

\- Eres un… - la chica volvio a invocar sus plumas pero debido a la cercanila al ente le fue mucho mas sencillo volver a sujetar a su presa, ignorando las pocas plumas que lograron atravesarlo, esta vez encajandose en uno de los costados de la chica, haciendo que volviera a ahogar un grito y que cayera al piso retorciendose de dolor

\- Me subestiman, pequeñas avecillas, pero aun no terminare con ustedes, adoro su clase de almas, las vinculadas de esa manera son tan raras, y tan exquisitas de torturar - comenzo a caminar fuera de la casa, arrastrando a su victima contra su voluntad, provocando leves quejidos y algunos gritos en el camino, se perdieron ambos en la espesura del bosque alrededor…

* * *

He de admitir que no es todo lo que llevo avanzado, pero ire subiendola poco a poco intentando tenerla lista desde antes para ir puliendo detalles y corrigiendo errores, he perdido mucha practica en los años que tenia ausente en la pagina, no planeo volver a mis antiguas parejas, cuyo gusto se perdio hace tiempo, esta historia sera rapida ya que esta casi desarrollada por completo en mi mente, asi que cualquier comentario es bien recibido, cualquier sugerencia tambien, saludos y ojala les haya gustado este primer capitulo

La actualización si es que avanzo rapidamente en la historia sera de menos de 5 dias entre cada uno de los capitulos


	2. Chapter 2 Un aliado inesperado

\- Entonces aquel recolector de almas esta rondando la zona - escucho murmurar a un humano mientras pasaba por los callejones de camino a las afueras del pueblo, sin esperar un momento dio un salto hacia ellos, tomando al que habia dicho esto del cuello de su camisa, asustandolo por el repentino movimiento

\- ¿Que sabes de aquel espectro? - en sus ojos vio reflejado el miedo, pero poco le importaba ahora mismo, sin su alma gemela sentia un vacio y una furia incomparables, necesitaba saber su paradero ahora mismo - !Habla! - exigio al ver que no habia respuesta rapida

\- Y-yo solo escuche rumores, si quieres mas pistas puedes hablar con Lucian -

\- ¿Lucian? - aflojo el agarre de aquel humano

\- Esta en esa taberna - señalo un local al fondo de la calle - Es el cazador de aquel ser, todos en la aldea lo conocen, seguramente el sabia desde antes que estaba por aqui - sin decir mas lo solto y avanzo a aquel lugar, aunque no estaba seguro de a quien buscaba, solo sabia que debia tener pinta amenazante

En la taberna habia muchas personas con miradas de asesino, y la mayoria eran humanos, asi que no era muy bien recibido por el 90 porciento de los ojos que lo veian, algunos sonreian afilando sus cuchillas o armas en señal de que podia servirles de presa o practica, o quedarse con sus plumas, pero la mirada fria del vastaya pronto hizo que dejaran de prestarle atencion, por un momento penso para sus adentros que Xayah estaria feliz de ver el miedo que le tenian, como si impusiera la misma fiereza que sus ojos ambar, camino hasta encontrar un lugar desocupado, el cual estaba en la barra al lado de algunos clientes, el bartender se acerco y le sirvio un trago

\- Vengo a buscar a Lucian - fue al grano empujando el trago de vuelta hacia aquel humano, recibiendo como respuesta una sonrisa burlona - No creo que busque compañia esta noche, pero si quieres perder un dedo es el que esta ahi sentado - señalo una mesa al fondo, donde un humano se encontraba viendo algunos papeles y tomando de una botella, por un instante pensó en retroceder y largarse del lugar, estaba a punto de hacer un trato con un humano, suspiro imperceptiblemente antes de atreverse a continuar

\- Gracias - se levanto de su lugar y camino sin mirar a nadie a pesar de sentir mas de un par de ojos siguiéndolo, se detuvo frente al susodicho quien no se digno a voltear la vista, parecia completamente sumergido en su lectura, un monton de mapas de aquel sitio y escritos que ni se molesto en leer de reojo, saco una bolsa llena de monedas de oro y la tiro frente al humano intentando atraer su atencion, aquellos ojos negros se posaron en sus orbes azules un momento, para despues volver a su lectura

\- ¿Que quieres? - pregunto Lucian tomando otro trago

\- Informacion -

\- ¿Acerca de? -

\- Tresh - sus ojos nuevamente se toparon, Lucian vio un fuego de determinacion en aquellos ojos azules, parecia que realmente queria asesinar a su enemigo

\- Si vas donde esta, te matara -

\- Entonces acompañame -

\- Disculpa, pero no me interesa una carga tan vistosa - rechazo lo mas amablemente que pudo volviendo a leer

\- Necesito… - hizo una pausa, no sabia si revelar sus motivos a un completo extraño, pero no tenia mas opciones, era la unica manera que se le ocurria - Aquel monstruo se llevo a alguien… -

\- Si se llevo su alma me temo que no puedo hacer nada, olvidalo -

\- No esta muerta - sus palabras cargadas de furia hicieron que volteara una ultima vez, lo vio, pudo ver ese destello en sus ojos, el mismo que alguna vez él tambien tuvo, esa sed de sangre, de venganza

\- ¿Tu esposa? - no sabia si realmente los Jonianos usaban ese termino, esperaba que pudiera entenderle

\- Mi amor - dijo con un tono de voz cargado de sentimiento, Lucian se sintio identificado casi de inmediato con aquel gesto, él tambien lo habia sentido, y Tresh adoraba torturar a esas almas, lo sabia de sobra, sin embargo siguio leyendo, provocando que el vastaya se molestara por la poca atencion, se sento frente al humano

\- Detestamos a los humanos, no nos interesan mas que unas pocas cosas de su civilizacion tan primitiva, tan sedienta de poder - menciono haciendo que Lucian dejara de leer sin girar a verle - Pero aqui estoy pidiendole a uno de ustedes que me ayude a encontrar lo mas valioso que tengo, te dare cualquier cosa que pidas, solo ayudame a recuperarla - Lucian sabia de sobra que aquel bolso con oro era todo lo que poseia ese vastaya, se lo habia entregado al inicio sin mas, y ahora ofrecia cualquier deseo… él no estaba interesado en un sirviente, o en alguna posesion especial, sabia que otras personas de la taberna harian que diera la vida por ellos, que asesinara o hasta vender al joven emplumado, esas plumas…

\- Dame una - señalo su capa dorada haciendo que el vastaya se sobresaltara - La necesito para escribir, si no quieres no hay trato - lo observaba perplejo, pero obediente quito una de sus plumas medianas y se la paso

\- Solo eso… -

\- No necesito esto - señalo la bolsa con oro - Te veo en dos horas en la entrada este del pueblo, iremos por Tresh y recuperaremos a tu… -

\- Xayah -

\- Recuperaremos a Xayah - agrego Lucian para levantarse de su lugar y salir de la taberna, el vastaya por primera vez en esos dias sonrio levemente con un poco mas de esperanza

* * *

\- Realmente hermosa - aquel ser observaba a su presa con malicia, Xayah estaba encadenada a la pared de roca, en un lugar que no reconocia, levanto su mirada cansada solo para escupirle a esa criatura del mal - ¿Te he contado? en alguna ocasion tuve un prisionero, lo torture durante meses antes de dejarlo morir, era uno de mis mejores juguetes, se regeneraba cada vez que hacia un corte - acerco la punta de su hoz a la vastaya haciendo que esta se sobresaltara de inmediato, la paso por uno de sus brazos provocando un fino hilo de sangre, la chica solo apreto sus dientes reprimiendo un grito - Tu alma es verdaderamente una joya - no conforme con eso poso sus esqueleticos dedos en la cabeza de la chica, arrancando sin piedad una de sus plumas de su oreja derecha, logrando que soltara un quejido de dolor - Te arrancare de una por una, cada dia que tu amado no regrese por ti - le advirtio tomando su menton, la solto de pronto y salio de la habitacion nuevamente, el cuerpo de la vastaya cayo de golpe junto con las cadenas que la sujetaban, habia intentado liberarse varias veces, pero la magia infundida en los objetos que la mantenian prisionera funcionaba como una barrera ante su propia magia, se acurruco en la pared nuevamente, acariciando las marcas en todo su cuerpo, mas de 20 cortes inflingidos en ese dia solamente, y la noche aun no llegaba, intento conciliar el sueño por algunos minutos, pronto Tresh volveria a continuar con su trabajo, y no queria desmayarse en alguna de esas sesiones, por miedo a que su captor se aburriera de ella y no pudiera volver a ver a Rakan, sujeto un poco su oreja, habia una pequeña mancha de sangre en su mano, eso habia dolido como un infierno, cuando estuviera libre ella misma le daria una paliza a ese esqueleto

* * *

Rakan por su parte ni bien había salido de la taberna tenia todo alistado para partir, no es que necesitara mas que su voluntad, aun asi llevaba una pequeña bolsa con las pertenencias de Xayah, sintiendo una ligera opresión en su pecho al verlas, ella era la encargada de los suministros, y ahora mismo no sabia como administrar el dinero, o quizá solo no sabia como continuar un dia mas sin ver la sonrisa de aquella vastaya emplumada, se sento al lado de la puerta indicada por Lucian, esperaría el tiempo necesario para ir en su búsqueda, aunque cierta parte de su alma estuviera gritándole que partiera solo, por suerte su sentido de la lógica estaba funcionando mejor, si ese humano había estado persiguiendo a aquel ser seguramente tendría un 90% mas de efectividad en encontrarla, asi tuviera que cuidar sus pasos con aquella compañia

Paso cerca de hora y media antes de escuchar unas pisadas, era de noche asi que no había mucha actividad a esas altas horas, no giro a ver por el camino, solo había una persona que estaría pasando por ese lugar, se quedo esperando lo mas tranquilamente posible, el humano se detuvo a su lado

\- ¿Cuánto llevas esperando? –

\- Lo que te has tardado – respondió con calma, Lucian no pregunto nada mas, no era de su incumbencia la manera de manejar las provisiones de los demás, camino por el sendero que se perdía en uno de los bosques cercanos

\- ¿Tienes idea de donde puede estar? –

\- En alguno de los templos antiguos, le gusta llevar a sus presas ahí – al escuchar esa palabra Rakan apretó sus puños sin pasar desapercibido por aquel humano – Te advierto que lo que veras no será lindo –

\- Voy a matarlo como le haya hecho daño –

\- ¿Cuántos días llevas en su búsqueda? –

\- Tres y contando – respondió sin muchos ánimos, por mas asombroso que dijeran que era no se sentía especial en absoluto, un ave asombrosa habría salvado a su chica

\- A estas alturas aun estará bien, pero herida – Lucian no se tento el corazón al revelarle nada – Cortes, golpes, quizá la encuentres en un estado mental deplorable, asi trabaja ese roba almas, debes estar preparado – el vastaya lo observaba con una sonrisa

\- Xayah es fuerte –

\- Tresh siente especial atracción por esas almas, entre mas fuertes mas prolonga su sufrimiento, aunque siendo tu caso, no la matara hasta no tenerte frente a ella –

\- ¿En verdad crees que voy a permitírselo? – Lucian no contesto a su pregunta, solo continuo caminando unos minutos mas creando un silencio momentáneo

\- Tengo otra cosa que pedirte – hablo después de habérselo pensado

\- Lo que sea – le contesto sin miramientos, asi perdiera su libertad o su vida con solo ver a su prometida lejos de aquel peligro lo daría todo, hasta su capa era algo desechable

\- Seguiras mis ordenes al pie de la letra cuando estemos junto o rumbo al enemigo – sin entender muy bien el porque hacia esta aclaración Rakan asintió – No importa que tengas a Xayah a un metro frente a ti y ella te diga alguna otra cosa – corroboro el empistolado, deteniendo su paso y mirándolo seriamente, el vastaya se quedo pensativo, admitia que era difícil no obedecer a su amada, mas aun estando frente a frente, pero no le quedaba mas remedio que confiar ciegamente en aquel desconocido

\- Es una promesa de un vastaya – se inclino mostrando levemente su capa – Seguire tus instrucciones hasta que la tenga a salvo – eso basto para que Lucian siguiera caminando, no cruzaron mas palabras en un buen rato


	3. Chapter 3 Tortura

El agua helada cayendo en su cabeza y posteriormente su cuerpo la despertaron de golpe, sus dientes se apretaron antes de empezar a temblar, nuevamente tenia frente a ella a su enemigo, quien mantenía siempre esa sonrisa arrogante

\- Veo que has dormido bien – sentía sus parpados cansados, no sabia cuanto tiempo la había dejado conciliar el sueño, aunque suponía que no demasiado, ya que debido al dolor cualquier movimiento la despertaba a ratos, las cadenas volvieron a tirar de su cuerpo haciendo que gritara sin poder contenerse – Eso esta mejor – el agua escurría de sus plumas y cabello creando un peso extra y aumentando la sensación de dolor en sus ya muy lastimados brazos, la dejo de puntillas apoyando casi solamente las uñas de sus pies de ave, no quería darle gusto a aquel ser maligno, sus ojos llorosos no dejaron escapar ni una sola lagrima a pesar de que el dolor estaba en un punto insoportable

Tresh se acerco a ella tocando sin cuidado sus heridas mas grandes, una en su muslo y otra en su costado, los primeros ataques que le había hecho al capturarla, haciendo que aquella vastaya se moviera de manera inconsciente reprimiendo mas gritos de dolor

\- Parece que se han infectado – ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de esto, en esos últimos días su cuerpo estaba siempre adormecido debido a la gran cantidad de cortes que le habían provocado – No es como si no lo hubiera previsto, este lugar es realmente húmedo, y toda la sangre que despides solo lo empeora – la soltó dejándola tranquila por un momento, tiempo que ella aprovecho para intentar fijar su vista en algo, la antorcha que iluminaba tenuemente su celda no le permitía ver demasiado, solo lo suficiente para darse cuenta de una serie de frascos con un liquido verde que Tresh estaba observando detenidamente

\- Voy a matarte – unas palabras cargadas de furia salieron de su boca, haciendo que el espectro girara a verla sonriente

\- No puedes matar a un fantasma –

\- Quemare tus huesos y armadura hasta que queden reducidas a cenizas –

\- Comienzas a delirar, pequeña avecilla – tomo uno de los frascos y se acerco a ella tomándola del mentón con fuerza – Creo que no duraras mucho si no comes nada – hizo que abriera su boca apretando fuertemente sus mejillas y vació el contenido dentro, intento evitarlo pero al levantar una de sus piernas un punzante dolor le impidió continuar, planeaba escupir aquel liquido que se sentía repulsivo al contacto con su lengua – Si no tragas esto morirás de hambre, y dudo que aquella otra ave quiera encontrar un cadáver ¿O es que así lo deseas tú? – tapo su boca esperando que tragase aquel liquido, su mirada de odio combinada con dolor lo complació mas de la cuenta, pronto no tuvo mas remedio que obedecer, aunque maldijo mentalmente a aquel espectro prometiéndole una muerte muy dolorosa… pasaron pocos segundos antes de sentir su cuerpo liviano y su hambre desaparecer

\- ¿Ves? Ahora podre seguir divirtiéndome contigo un buen tiempo más, hay algo que no he intentado – tomo su capa llena de plumas y la extendió hacia él, con una mirada de malicia paso sus esqueléticas manos por aquella superficie tan suave – Están llenas de magia, ni siquiera se inmutaron con el agua – la mirada de Xayah se mantuvo firme, haciendo el trabajo de Tresh mas fácil, sujeto una y viéndola a los ojos dio un fuerte tirón arrancándola desde su base, la cara de su presa se transformó por completo, ese dolor era el más fuerte que le había causado, grito sin contenerse ni un poco, dejando correr algunas lágrimas por su rostro y sintiendo como su respiración se agitaba de manera brusca, inclusive tenía un rastro de saliva bajando desde sus labios

\- Pensar que tu arrancas las que necesitas para atacar, pero las más cercanas a tu cuerpo no deben usarse para eso ¿verdad? – sintió todo su plumaje erizarse al ver como una línea carmesí comenzaba a salir, Tresh volvió a tomar otra pluma, recibiendo por primera vez una mirada cargada de miedo y suplica – Eso solo aumentara tu dolor, Xayah – al decir su nombre arranco una mas volviendo a escuchar aquel grito desgarrador, era lo que necesitaba para atraer la atención del otro pájaro, había encontrado su punto más débil y planeaba entretenerse un muy buen periodo de tiempo con el

* * *

Habían caminado por algunas horas, revisado mas de 3 templos donde llegaron a encontrar algunos cuerpos muertos, Rakan no parecía inmutarse ante aquel espectáculo, sabia de sobra que su amada no estaría entre ellos, o eso presentia fuertemente, sus almas y corazones atados por su promesa latían el uno para el otro, y si uno dejaba de hacerlo el segundo se detendría un momento, eso le habían dicho de pequeño, en un principio había estado asustado por aquellas palabras, el amor era algo horrible en el concepto de un niño vastaya, pero una vez había encontrado a Xayah se dio cuenta de que implicaba mas que dolor, era demasiado placentero el simple hecho de abrazarla, no creyó que fuera tan fácil pronunciar sus votos frente a ella, lo había hecho extasiado con su aroma, sintiendo el roce de sus plumas, combinando el dorado y el purpura de una manera que al bailarín se le había hecho realmente perfecta, no podía encontrar un color que combinara mejor con el de su capa, y no planeaba buscar ni aceptar que hubiera algo o alguien que se amoldara de la forma que la vastaya lo hacia

\- ¿Siempre estas tan distraído? – una voz masculina lo saco de sus cavilaciones, había estado sonriendo inconscientemente mientras la recordaba, negó con la cabeza sacudiendo sus pensamientos con ese movimiento

\- Lo lamento, debería concentrarme mas, Xayah siempre me lo ha dicho – Lucian no pareció darle demasiada importancia a su actitud, se movió mas rápido avanzando hasta el siguiente templo, mas en este había un montón de bandidos custodiando la entrada

\- Si me permites, causare una distracción – menciono el pavorreal ansioso por algo de pelea

\- No creo que este aquí –

\- No importa, un grupo de bandidos menos en el mundo no hará daño a nadie – de un rápido movimiento salio de entre los arbustos que los ocultaban, se presento con una reverencia ante aquel grupo de personas – Caballeros – les dijo atrayéndolos hacia él

\- Un pájaro idiota ha venido a molestar – aquel despectivo sobrenombre enfureció al vastaya

\- ¿No saben quien soy? – sus plumas se erizaron de coraje - ¿Qué acaso nadie en esta zona me conoce? – pensó que le faltaba hacer mas actuaciones ahí, quizá cuando Xayah se recuperara bailaría y cantaría para algunos grupos de humanos y gente de su especie, aunque ahora que recordaba aquel humano en la taberna lo habia reconocido, pero solo uno de todo un pueblo

\- ¡Matenlo! – escucho un grito proveniente de uno de los bandidos, pronto todos se abalanzaron hacia el con un monton de armas diferentes, Lucian estaba a punto de salir de su lugar dispuesto a ayudarlo a defenderse, pero en un abrir y cerrar de ojos lo perdió de vista, se había adelantado hasta estar en el centro del grupo y con un rápido movimiento de su capa y un destello dorado los había levantado en el aire varios metros, en ese instante el pistolero hizo su aparición usando su característica velocidad y derribando uno a uno a los enemigos enfrente

\- Oh, y este es mi amigo – señalo a su compañero provocando que algunas miradas dejaran de prestarle atención

\- ¿Es Lucian? – escucho decir a uno

\- Oh vamos, ahora me van a decir que a él lo conocen mas que al increíble Rakan – no les perdonaría eso – La pelea esta aquí – dijo volviendo a tomar impulso y repitiendo el proceso las veces suficientes para terminar todos con balas en su cuerpo, alternando entre sus saltos y esquivando majestuosamente cualquier ataque, creando un campo de cadáveres a su paso, Lucian no dijo nada, ni hizo ningún cumplido, simplemente se asomo al templo y salio rápidamente de ahí

\- No hay nadie – aviso retomando su camino, 4 de 10 templos, aun faltaban 6 mas por cubrir esa zona, y otros 20 al norte, y 3 cuevas, esta seria una larga caminata, pero valdría la pena volver a ver la sonrisa de su amada cuando se diera cuenta de que su salvador estaba ahí, con ese pensamiento en mente avanzo un poco menos serio siguiendo a su compañero momentáneo, no iba a admitirlo, pero su estilo de pelea, aunque no era como el de Xayah, resultaba realmente útil combinado con sus saltos

* * *

Llegado a la quinta pluma que arranco esa noche la vastaya había perdido el conocimiento, satisfecho con sus logros dejo un plato con agua en el piso como recompensa por aquel espectáculo

\- No había tenido una victima tan exquisita desde Senna – La había logrado engañar y torturar durante semanas, debilitando cada dia un poco mas su pacto con ese humano molesto, se alejo de la habitación esperando que su nueva atracción recuperase la conciencia

Pasaron algunas horas horas antes de que la vastaya pudiera sentir algo nuevamente, una ligera corriente de aire que entraba por un espacio diminuto en una de las paredes fue la causante de que su consciencia regresara, al igual que todas las sensaciones de su cuerpo, un intenso dolor en su espalda le alertó del daño causado, con mucha delicadeza extendió su ala al frente, viendo la sangre seca entre sus plumas, seria difícil parar esa hemorragia, aun caían gotas cada cierto tiempo y de lo único que estaba segura era que aquel horrible juego seguiría, rebusco por los alrededores y al no encontrarlas supuso que aquel ser se las había llevado

-Maldición Rakan, llega de una vez - le pidió en un susurro sintiendo de nueva cuenta su cuerpo adormecido, había sufrido en muchas ocasiones con anterioridad, la pelea por la libertad de su gente siempre tenía esa clase de consecuencias, pero desde que aquel pavorreal estaba con ella no había caído en ninguna emboscada o trampa, se había malacostumbrado a tener un guarda espaldas muy fiel y letal que volver a aquellos días y soportar las celdas y castigos era difícil, un plato al frente de ella la desvío de sus actuales pensamientos, lo acerco oliéndolo con desconfianza, parecía agua que podía tomar, metió uno de sus dedos ocasionando que un leve destello rojo se esparciera y mezclara con el agua, tenia estos llenos de sangre también, si su chico la encontraba así estaba segura que se le rompería el corazón, y odiaba no poder hacer nada para mejorar su aspecto - Seguramente se culpara por lo que paso - suspiro sabiendo lo que diría "debí protegerte mejor" la cuidaría y la llenaría de besos todas las noches mientras se recuperaba y le dedicaría canciones escritas por el mismo, como siempre lo hacia, aquel pensamiento le hizo sonreír levemente, su vastaya aparecería en cualquier instante y le ayudaría a darle su merecido a aquel montón de huesos, pronto el ruido de las cadenas se hizo presente, tomó aire intentando controlar su reacción, pero cuando la puerta se abrió su corazón latió desesperadamente por el miedo de volver a sentir ese dolor, no quería seguir siendo una atracción ni un día más…

* * *

 **Indigo** Gracias por leer y dejar tu comentario, 5 a 6 dias tardo en actualizar entre la demora de escritura y correcciones que hago, me alegra que te gustara, aunque no conozco mucho a Lucían me he leído la historia de todos e intento reflejar lo que pueda su personalidad

 **Robolacion** Gracias por leer primeramente, y no te sientas mal jajaja, la historia esta creada lo mas fiel posible a las personalidades de los campeones y las descripciones de la biografia, si no tuviera una historia de sádico seria otra cosa

 _antes de que pasen los 5 dias les dejo otro capitulo de la historia, es cortito a mi parecer, ya que solo avanzan un poco, el siguiente capitulo probablemente tenga mas contenido ya que empieza la acción :) muchas gracias por los comentarios y por leer la historia, saludos y hasta el siguiente capitulo_


	4. Chapter 4 ¡Te encontré!

\- ¿Y tienes familia? ¿un pueblo al cual volver? - Rakan tiro la pregunta tan de ponto que Lucian se preguntó si iba dirigida hacia él

\- No - fue su corta respuesta, no le interesaban esas platicas

\- ¿También te robo a alguien cierto? - aquel comentario tan acertado hizo que el humano girara a verlo momentáneamente, preguntándose como lo había deducido si no parecía ser muy inteligente o metódico

\- Tienes la misma mirada que Xayah cuando adivino lo que está atormentándola - una sonrisa nostálgica apareció en su rostro - Supongo que no eres tan diferente a ella, ingenuos en el amor, pensando siempre en su estrategia y si durarán lo suficiente aquellas sensaciones, no entiendo porque intentan encontrarle un sentido a lo que sienten - Lucian hizo una media sonrisa, había subestimado a su compañero, algo no muy común en él - ¿Cómo se llamaba? - pregunto curioso

\- Senna - respondio tajantemente aquel humano, sin saber realmente que lo había motivado a hacerlo

\- Un nombre bello… ¿Esposos? - Lucian asintió sin detener su marcha

\- Que suerte, Xayah aun sigue rechazandome - aquella platica lo distrajo de su dolor mostrando una sonrisa burlona - ¿Cómo la convenciste? ¿Le hiciste un regalo especial?¿la engañaste con algún juego?¿o quizá los humanos tienen otros métodos? -

\- Fue una simple pregunta, ella acepto - una parte de él le decía que se callará, tenía tanto tiempo sin haber hablado de eso con alguien que volver a recordar esos detalles le dolia, pero de igual forma seguía sintiéndose identificado con aquel semihumano, o más bien su espíritu tan libre le hacía recordar un poco a Senna

-¿Entonces porque Xayah no puede ser tan simple? Esta loca por mi y sigue negándose - lanzó la pregunta más para si mismo, frustrado por sus nulos resultados

\- Solo son difíciles, será peor cuando sean esposos – se sorprendió a el mismo siguiendo aquella conversación

\- Mi chica es muy cruel, pero nuestro vínculo ya está pactado -

\- ¿Tradiciones de su especie? - aquellas palabras habían captado un poco su atención

\- De los Lhotlan, un ritual dónde nuestras alas se vuelven par, mis plumas le pertenecen, y las de ella son mías - Lucian parecía entender a que se refería, habían consumado su relación o algo muy parecido- Después de eso te resulta imposible vivir sin ella - dijo en un tono nostálgico

\- Creo que no distan mucho de los humanos -

\- Oh, no es nada parecido a los humanos, en nuestro pueblo las aves solo tienen un verdadero amor, así que una vez que eliges tu alma está atada a ella, moriría por ella -

\- También dije eso alguna vez - confesó el humano haciendo que el vastaya lo mirara incrédulo

\- Entonces ella era tu vínculo, lamento mucho eso - entendía un poco porque lo habia ayudado, aunque para él esa clase de relación no era algo que los humanos pudieran experimentar - Estaré en deuda contigo, Xayah igual -

\- No necesito pagos que recibir, estoy bien en mi camino, simplemente terminemos esto y regresen a sus tierras -

\- Temo que eso es imposible, nuestras tierras fueron devastadas en la guerra, no tenemos familia ni lugar al cual volver - lo dijo en un tono tan despreocupado que supuso no tenían inconveniente con eso - Simplemente seguiremos nuestro camino, ayudando a los nuestros - Lucian estaba a punto de hablar cuando un sonido alertó a Rakan

\- ¡Xayah! - dijo antes de emprender el vuelo en la dirección de donde había escuchado ese grito, era ella y estaba sufriendo, una furia lo invadió de forma inevitable, debía matar a aquel que se había atrevido a hacerla gritar de esa manera

\- ¡Rakan, DETENTE! - escucho a sus espaldas y obedeciéndolo de mala manera aminoro el paso, tenía que ir por ella ¿acaso no había quedado claro con esa platica? Lucian pronto estaba a su lado - No cometamos una imprudencia - saco uno de los papeles y apunto una entrada

\- Esto da directo a las celdas, entraremos por ella pero Tresh no debe vernos - era un completo desperdicio de sus habilidades, pero no podía retractar su promesa - Ahora avanza, y espérame antes de hacer cualquier cosa - asintió y volvio a emprender vuelo adelantándose unos minutos

Tal como había dicho el humano los conductos daban debajo de las celdas, pero todo ahí despedía un olor desagradable, a desperdicios y sangre entremezclada con cadáveres en descomposición, de vez en cuando un poco de luz se filtraba por las pequeñas rejillas que servían de coladera hacia ese ducto

\- Tendré que llevarla a un lugar agradable - susurro mientras avanzaba, unos pasos familiares se comenzaron a escuchar detrás de él

\- Atento, si oyes cadenas hay que ser silenciosos - Rakan asintió y siguió caminando, se escuchaban de vez en cuando pero muy a lo lejos, por fortuna el grito de su amada no se había vuelto a oír, era casi una tortura no correr hacia donde estaba y protegerla, tardaron cerca de media hora en dar con su paradero, Rakan fue el primero en darse cuenta de su posición, una de las celdas al fondo, donde sólo se alcanzaba a ver una antorcha encendida, no había rastros de más enemigos ni de aquel ser que próximamente estaría reducido a un montón de polvo, vio como Lucian se dirigía a un lugar en específico bajo la celda, empujando una especie de círculo encima, el cual se fue moviendo poco a poco, el pavorreal se acercó a ayudar y pronto destaparon aquella entrada, o salida

\- Aquí es donde tiran los restos de los cuerpos - aclaro el humano haciendo una señal de que avanzará, el vastaya salto y sin decir palabra se acercó a su pareja

Su plumaje estaba alborotado, la posición en la que se encontraba no se veía nada cómoda, como si hubiese caído en aquel estado producto de un agotamiento extremo, sus piernas y brazos completamente maltratados, hilos de sangre seca corriendo por ellos, su corazón se detuvo mientras se agachaba para contemplarla más de cerca, ojeras marcadas, sus labios resecos sin rastro del bonito labial que solía usar, no parecía su Xayah, y se culpó de inmediato por haberla dejado llegar a ese estado

\- Cadenas mágicas - escucho detrás de él, estaba concentrado en el cuerpo de su amada que no había visto aquellas cadenas que sujetaban sus muñecas, las tomo con delicadeza, no parecía haber cerrojo alguno

\- ¿Cómo las quito? -

\- Debes tener la llave - señalo un pequeño símbolo que tenia grabado el metal -No hay mecanismo para abrirse, el intentarlo supondría un agotamiento de tu magia - Rakan gruñó furioso, había llegado hasta aquí y ahora no podía llevársela a descansar para después darle su merecido a ese esqueleto, sin saber que más hacer la tomó con cuidado, se sentó debajo de ella y la acurruco entre sus brazos, Lucian observaba al par detenidamente, una imagen fugaz vino a su cabeza, la cual desecho de manera instantánea

\- Tranquila miella, pronto estarás bien - su respiración era débil y no pudo evitar dejar caer unas lágrimas al imaginar su sufrimiento, el pistolero lo observaba perplejo, mostraba sus sentimientos sin ningún problema, un recuerdo fugaz surco su memoria el cual fue eliminado con un rápido movimiento de cabeza, no tenía tiempo para esos sentimientos, Rakan de pronto sintió una gota tibia caer sobre uno de sus brazos, dándose cuenta que aún tenía heridas, tomó aquella ala violácea y la extendió con la delicadeza de estar sujetando un fino cristal, había una zona sin plumaje, eso era lo que había causado aquella falta de consciencia - Lo siento - se disculpó abrazándola, hundiendo su cabeza en el cabello y plumas de su amada, olía a su sangre, no había zona que aquel infeliz no hubiera lastimado, quería quedarse con ella, no dejaría que tocara una mas de sus plumas, activo su hechizo intentando parar la hemorragia proveniente de las venas que recorrían aquella ala, lo consiguió sintiéndose un poco mareado debido a su condición, aunque había válido la pena, Xayah pareció removerse un poco en su lugar, acomodándose de manera inconsciente entre el cuerpo de Rakan - Inclusive dormida sabes que estoy aquí mi cielo - afirmó sonriéndole dulcemente, la siguió sujetando de manera firme entre sus brazos por un rato, Lucian se había quedado callado, no sentía la necesidad de separarlos, aun no tenia ningún plan, asi que se enfocó en eso, saco su mapa y sin hacer el menor ruido dejo que su compañero disfrutara el contacto con su amada una vez más

El gusto les duro relativamente poco, aquellas cadenas alertaron al vastaya e hicieron que su chica se moviera un poco mas

\- Es hora de irnos - menciono Lucian tajantemente, interpretando el movimiento del vastaya, no tenia tan buen oído pero era muy intuitivo

\- No pienso dejarla - dijo decidido

\- Volveremos por ella en un rato, lo prometo - intento convencerlo por las buenas

\- Mira el estado en el que se encuentra, si sigue así su luz se apagará - el humano se estaba cansando de aquel comportamiento tan irracional

\- Si Tresh te encuentra aquí se encargará de matarla en un instante, esas cadenas las controla su dueño, las muñecas de Xayah quedarán destrozadas antes de que puedas siquiera hacer un movimiento, ¿estás dispuesto a arriesgarla? - vio como el vastaya la apretaba contra el al escuchar eso

\- Regresare miella, lo prometo - le hablo al oído y la dejo justo como la había encontrado, tragándose las ganas de por lo menos ponerla en una posición más cómoda, siguió al humano saltando por donde habían entrado, sintiendo como parte de su alma se quedaba en aquel sitio, se apresuraron a devolver la gruesa tapa a su lugar antes de escuchar la puerta abrirse nuevamente, Tresh había regresado

\- ¿Lista para continuar con la diversión? - se acercó a ella siendo observado desde la distancia por aquel par, Lucian llamo la atención del vastaya con una palmada en el hombro, dándole a entender que debia soportarlo, en ese instante Rakan vio los ojos de Xayah abrirse con pereza, observando hacia arriba dónde Tresh se encontraba mirándola mientras hacia que su linterna oscilara colgando de la cadena - ¿Planeas rendirte? - la chica negó con la cabeza intentando volver a acostumbrar su vista a la poca luz - Perfecto - se escucho su grito cargado de furia mientras volvían a obligarla a ponerse de pie, Rakan apreto sus puños, siempre se había jactado de sentirse libre, aun con ella podía hacer lo que le viniera en gana a sabiendas que no había regaños de su parte, pero ahora se encontraba quieto desobedeciendo a su propia voz interna que le rogaba matar a ese espectro

\- Te dejare sin un rastro de plumas en esa hermosa ala… ¿O debería cortarla desde la raíz? - la mirada de su amada se tensó por completo, no podía hacer eso, no podía quitarle su magia - Veo que eso te asusta más, dicen que sus plumas son bien pagadas por los humanos, un ala completa debe contener grandes cantidades de magia –

\- Mentira - susurro Rakan, solo moviendo los labios, ni siquiera Lucian había escuchado eso, pero Xayah había movido una de sus orejas de manera casi imperceptible

\- La magia es parte de nosotros, si la cortas quedaría inservible - dijo con voz apagada teniendo la impresión de que alguien más la escuchaba - Asi que deberías desechar esa idea –

\- ¿En verdad? Mi objetivo jamás fue el dinero - tomo su ala y de un fuerte tirón la extendió por completo haciendo que la vastaya soltara otro grito algo contenido – Aunque aun sin magia son hermosas, deberíamos ver quien de los dos tiene razón -

\- Vete - vio a Tresh a los ojos, Rakan la observaba ahora mismo, y ese imprudente solo se pondría en peligro si llegaba asi, tenia que hacerlo salir de ahí antes de que sus instintos le jugarán una mala pasada - Si te largas ahora Rakan no te hará sufrir… mucho - Tresh se quedo pensativo unos segundos

\- Estas mas insolente de lo habitual, has olvidado nuestro avance - tomo una nueva pluma, cercana a donde había arrancado las demás y repitió el proceso de siempre, Xayah se trago su dolor apretando su labio inferior con sus dientes

\- !Ya! - grito suplicante, Rakan avanzo en la oscuridad sintiendo sus pies pesados, siendo seguido por Lucian muy de cerca, entendía el sacrificio de la chica, en realidad sentía un profundo respeto por atreverse a pensar primero en su compañero a pesar de estar en ese estado tan lamentable, siguieron caminando en completo silencio, veía la espalda de aquel chico, su capa había dejado de ondearse como hace un rato lo estaba haciendo, y su caminar era rígido, mas memorias volvieron a su mente, se vio a si mismo en ese mismo estado, queriendo asesinar de un instante al otro, pero todo eso no había acabado nada bien, si dejaba que su actual compañero siguiera ese mismo camino sabia que las consecuencias iban a ser desastrosas para ambos, aun asi lo dejo avanzar hasta que estuvieron lo suficientemente lejos - Tienes que calmarte –

\- Tengo que matarlo – otro grito se escucho haciendo que Rakan apretara aun mas sus puños, sin importarle hacerse daño en el proceso

\- Echaras a perder la oportunidad que te ha dado – le hablo seriamente

\- ¿Y dejarla sufriendo? – Lucian le tiro una de sus pistolas a la cara, sin embargo Rakan simplemente la atrapo en el aire sin mucho esfuerzo - ¿Qué intentas hacer? – respondió furioso, no estaba de ánimos para bromas

\- Es de Senna, lo ultimo que pude conservar de ella – su semblante no cambio – Entiendo que quieres matarlo, yo también he buscado venganza por su alma desde hace tiempo, pero el actuar imprudentemente como alguna vez lo hice yo no la salvara, solo harás que todo lo que esta sacrificando por verte vivo sea en vano – Rakan tomo aire viendo con detenimiento aquella arma, su nombre estaba grabado en uno de los costados, una belleza desde donde uno lo viera, parecía haber sido hecha para matar y lucir, tal como él y su compañera, estas eran sus plumas…

\- Seguramente sus danzas eran tan fantásticas como las nuestras – dijo sin ningún sentimiento en su voz, intentando hacer un cumplido, aquel humano parecía entenderlo como quizá ningún otro humano lo haría, y aunque no creía sus propias palabras ya que nadie podía bailar como ellos, tenia la certeza de que aquel par también tuvo su manera de brillar cuando estaban juntos - ¿Has estado solo desde entonces? – no obtuvo respuesta, solo una mirada severa de parte de Lucian que dejaban ver mas de lo que podría decir "un lobo solitario" se dijo para sus adentros, no quería terminar así, vagando en busca de venganza por su adorada pareja, ahora que lo pensaba no se imaginaba soportando tanta carga en sus hombros, Lucian no era así antaño, se notaba cada vez que hablaba de ella, un dolor desgarrador estaba clavado en lo mas profundo de su alma, y con lo sentimental que él era lo mas probable es que se derrumbaría antes de construir un muro tan fuerte e impenetrable

\- Xayah soportaría mas mi perdida que yo la de ella – pensó en voz alta, aunque controlando su tono, lo ultimo que deseaba es que su enemigo supiera que estaban ahí – Alguna vez lo dijo, haría cenizas el mundo y se quedaría sola hasta el fin de sus días si algún día muero, yo no creo ser tan fuerte para estar en un mundo sin ella – confeso sintiendo un nudo en su garganta

\- La obtendremos de vuelta, pero debes seguir mis instrucciones – y con esas palabras por primera vez la completa atención de Rakan estaba sobre una persona que no era Xayah

\- Tu fuerte es la distracción de los enemigos, y es lo que Tresh esta esperando, deberás ir a enfrentarlo cara a cara, no tendrá la llave consigo, entraras por la puerta principal, anunciándote y buscando a Xayah, necesito que toda su atención este puesta en ti, tendrás que hacer lo necesario sin dejarte dominar por los sentimientos, si ve un pequeño instante de debilidad lo usara para doblegarte, después de eso no creo poder llegar a tiempo –

\- ¿Y tú? –

\- Hare todo lo que este en mis manos para ir por ella y ponerla a salvo sin que salga mas lastimada – Rakan le extendió su arma, en cuanto el humano la tomo la atrajo hacia él haciendo que sus caras quedaran a centímetros y sus miradas frente a frente, un nuevo grito de dolor hizo que las plumas de Rakan se erizaran y sus ojos azules se llenaran de nuevo con determinación

\- Ve por ella como si fueras por Senna – soltó el arma de pronto y salio corriendo hacia la salida, dejando a Lucian sin saber que responder a esa petición, quizá era una señal, una segunda oportunidad de hacerlo bien, y aunque la vida de su amada no era la que estaba en peligro un lazo como el de ellos se estaba a punto de quebrar de la misma manera, enfundo el arma que tenia en sus manos mientras en su mente se repetía las palabras que alguna vez dijo junto a ella "Por la luz en Runaterra" aun podía ver sus vasos chocando y riendo alegremente si cerraba momentáneamente sus ojos, aquella sonrisa que jamás olvidaría, con esa imagen mas feliz avanzo por el lado contrario a la salida, ya brindaría por ella una vez hubiera ayudado a ese par

* * *

Con un poco de atraso por exceso de trabajo pero ya esta la siguiente parte, lamento la tardanza, por lo mismo el capitulo es mas largo, mañana tengo el dia libre asi que avanzare lo mas que pueda y de ser posible subire otro capitulo en estos dos dias, si no el fin de semana siguiente ya estaran las cosas mas tranquilas y espero por lo menos poder avanzar un capitulo a la semana

 **Gaby:** servida jajaja con algo de atraso pero al fin esta la actualización, no pienso dejar tirada la historia, solo me llego a tardar por el trabajo, pero prometo terminarla hasta el final, igualmente no es tan larga como otras que he hecho


	5. Chapter 5 Distracción

Rakan por su parte había llegado a la entrada subterránea, salió sin mucho esfuerzo y dio la vuelta al templo para quedar justo en la entrada del mismo, tomo aire sintiendo como su cuerpo entero se tensaba, estaba a punto de comenzar aquella distracción y por primera vez se sentía nervioso llamando la atención de alguien

\- ¡MIELAAAAA! – grito a todo pulmón logrando que Xayah lo escuchara al igual que Thresh

\- Parece que al fin te ha encontrado – las plumas de la vastaya se erizaron, ¿Cómo se la había ocurrido entrar anunciándose? tenía que irse inmediatamente

\- ¡LARGA…- fue el único eco que logro escuchar ya que una mano esquelética había detenido aquel grito

\- Oh, no deberíamos ahuyentar a esa ave, después de todo la estábamos esperando – Xayah mordió uno de sus dedos intentando quitarlo pero Thresh seguía viendo hacia el lugar del que había provenido esa voz – Creo que es hora de que vayamos a recibirlo – con un movimiento rápido quito las cadenas del dispositivo que las mantenía en la pared, dejando que la vastaya quedase de pie frente a él – Si te atreves a emitir un sonido hare que sea lo último que tu linda ave escuche – le advirtió soltando su boca, ella se mantuvo en completo silencio, solo debía esperar un poco más, solo un poco

Rakan avanzo por un extenso pasillo que daba al vestíbulo principal, decorado con un estilo que no identificaba, había pilares a ambos lados que podían permitir que sus enemigos se escondieran, asi que iba atento a todo a su alrededor, sobre el piso había una alfombra roja ya desgastada – Que horrible gusto, al menos podría esmerarse un poco en la decoración – piso un área humedecida sin poder contener una mueca de disgusto, siguió caminando hacia adelante, seguramente lo habían escuchado, solo tenía que esperar un poco más…

Lucian recorría otro de aquellos pasillos de las celdas, había escuchado aquel grito y era hora de actuar, estaba del lado contrario donde tenían a Xayah, asi que era libre de rebuscar por el área sin el riesgo de encontrarse con su enemigo, abría las celdas de una en una buscando algo en particular, pero en todas encontraba exactamente lo mismo, cuerpos en descomposición, que desprendían un olor horrible, o restos de animales que no era capaz de identificar, pero solo victimas al fin y al cabo, debía estar por alguna parte, Thresh siempre se ocupaba de traerlos consigo, diviso un cuarto en el fondo al dar vuelta por otro pasillo, la entrada no era como el resto, parecía hecha de mármol y cerrada con seguridad – Debe ser ahí – susurro para si mismo dirigiéndose a aquella habitación, si era capaz de encontrarlo solo haría falta una cosa…

\- Vamos pajarita, no te retrases – jalo de las cadenas con severidad haciendo que Xayah cayera al suelo, se levantó nuevamente a los pocos segundos, sus piernas le dolían y no sabía cómo habían llegado tan lejos, cada articulación le pedía que se detuviera, pero su enemigo no estaba de acuerdo con aquel pensamiento, avanzaba sin miramientos hacia la sala principal – Rakan debe estar ansioso por verte – solo podía pensar en que no se le ocurriera cometer más imprudencias ¿Quién le había dicho que era buena idea el presentarse así? Llevaba demasiado tiempo con él y tal parecía que no había entendido el concepto de un ataque sorpresa, quizá porque nunca le había prestado atención en sus planes, solo le interesaba mantenerla a salvo y ella era la encargada del pensamiento analítico y las emboscadas, ahora que recapitulaba Rakan nunca había sido parte de un plan que implicara esconderse "ese pájaro" pensó al tiempo que sentía otro tirón de las cadenas, ahora debía pensar en una forma de escapar mientras el vastaya hacía de las suyas

\- ¡Miela! – volvió a gritar con la voz más controlada, el eco de las paredes intensifico el sonido haciendo que el pavorreal dibujara una sonrisa complacido, había llegado a lo que parecía ser el salón principal, un medio circulo con el piso algo maltratado, la alfombra también lo cubría aunque la mayoría se encontraba rota dejando ver las tablas que estaban debajo, al fondo había dos puertas que no estaba seguro a donde daban, también de madera con decoraciones en hierro negro, parecían pesadas - ¿Debería ir a explorar? – se auto cuestionó viendo ambas entradas, pero desecho la idea en cuanto empezó a escuchar un sonido de cadenas a lo lejos, parecía provenir de todas direcciones debido a aquel eco, el vastaya agudizo su oído volteando las orejas hacia todas direcciones, intentando descifrar de donde venia exactamente su enemigo

\- Al fin nos encuentras pajarito – una voz se escuchó detrás de una de las puertas, la cual un segundo después se abrió de par en par con extrema facilidad dejando ver a aquel ser que estaba deseoso por destruir

\- ¿Alguien pidió un show privado? – le contesto conteniéndose y haciendo que Tresh sonriera mientras daba unos pasos al frente

\- Quizá fue ella – jalo nuevamente sus cadenas dejando ver a su prometida quien tenía la mirada en el suelo, se sentía avergonzada por haber permitido que la viera en tales condiciones, pero pronto se armó de valor y sus miradas se cruzaron nuevamente, provocando una sonrisa en Rakan

\- Veo que te han tratado bien querida – el espectro rio complacido, sabía que tipo de juego estaba planeando, pero no lo dejaría continuar, en el espacio de pared que dividían las dos puertas había un anillo metálico en el cual termino enganchando esas cadenas, presiono un pequeño interruptor obligando a su presa a quedar de pie frente a él

\- Nos hemos divertido como no tienes idea –

 _\- Contrólate –_ comenzó a repetirse mentalmente

\- Al principio parecía no querer cooperar, pero al fin descubrí su punto débil – jalo su ala con brusquedad haciendo que Xayah volviera a emitir un grito de dolor, ya había arrancado muchas y sentía los latidos y las gotas de sangre que aun emanaban de su plumaje

\- No creo que te sirvan de decoración, tu gusto no es el mejor y esas plumas no quedan con este lugar –

\- Lo bien que se vean es lo de menos – Xayah seguía posando su vista en el suelo, evitando transmitir todo el miedo que sentía cada vez que ese espectro tocaba su plumaje, Rakan debía distraerlo primero, y no podía dejarse llevar por las emociones hasta hacer que se separara de ella, lo sabía y también conocía a su compañero, una simple mirada podía significar que lo matara, y eso era lo que temía reflejar en sus ojos si los centraba en los ojos del vastaya

\- Vamos a darle un buen espectáculo a tu amado ¿quieres? – mordió su labio intentando contenerse un poco, pero no pudo evitar gritar cuando arranco otra de sus amadas plumas, el vastaya observo cada espasmo de ese pequeño cuerpo, como sus plumas se erizaron debido al dolor, su cuerpo arqueándose un poco, sus lágrimas escapándose involuntariamente y sus ojos cerrándose fuertemente intentando sobrellevar aquel sufrimiento

\- ¿Crees que con eso vas a doblegarla? Por favor amigo, Xayah es mucho más fuerte de lo que piensas – le sonrió a su enemigo, tragándose todas las ganas de tirarse en su contra y matarlo de una vez por todas

\- Oh, pero no busco doblegarla – el mecanismo bajo dejándola caer al suelo, Thresh tomo su mentón obligándola a sentarse, saco su guadaña acercándola peligrosamente a su cuello

 _\- ¡Detente! –_ su mente volvía a repetirle que se controlara de alguna forma, pero estaba a punto de ver como mataban a su pareja, su mano se había levantado de forma inconsciente y en su garganta había ahogado un " _No!"_ que por poco se le habría escapado

\- Ya veo, tu idea es doblegarme a mi con trucos baratos que no funcionan… patético –

\- Entonces su muerte no te afectara – Thresh sonrió con malicia, si aquel pájaro quería jugar le daría un poco de diversión – Entiendo – se alejó de Xayah unos pasos apoyándose en uno de los pilares cercanos – Tienes un minuto para encontrar la llave de su cerradura, de lograrlo será libre, si fallas morirá por tu culpa – en cuanto termino de hablar las cadenas que la mantenían sujeta se iluminaron de un color azul, comenzó a sentir como apretaban lentamente sus muñecas, Rakan noto como había reaccionado la vastaya y se apresuró a buscar alguna cosa que tuviera aquel símbolo

\- La llave esta en este salón, no debería ser muy difícil de localizar – se mantuvo quieto en su lugar esperando que entrara en desesperación, esto era una delicia para su vista, seria testigo de cómo terminaba culpándose de la muerte de su amada y se derrumbaría, después de eso dos almas nuevas alimentarían su linterna, una semana bien invertida con dos poderosas almas vastayanas

\- Resiste – le dijo a Xayah en tono bajo al pasar junto a ella – Saldremos de aquí – ella asintió convencida de sus palabras, recargándose en la pared a sus espaldas con cuidado, sus muñecas empezaban a doler, pero no diría nada

Levanto escombros con su magia, observo en los pilares que le rodeaban buscando algún símbolo que se le pareciera, comenzaba a desesperarse de no encontrarlo, su amada estaba mordiéndose su labio, estaba llegando al punto de lastimarla, debía darse prisa

\- ¿Alguna pista? – miro por un momento a Thresh quien negó con la cabeza

\- El tiempo se agota – las respiraciones de la vastaya se volvían más profundas, estaba soportándolo sumamente bien pero no quedaba casi nada de tiempo, era imposible aquel horrible juego, muy poco tiempo y mucho que perder, Rakan no soporto más y de un salto llego al lado de su amada, tomando su cara con ambas manos y viendo como las lágrimas salían de sus ojos

\- Tranquila, prometo que no te dejare – ella le sonrió haciendo que sus orbes azules también dejaran caer algunas gotas saladas – Concéntrate en mi – le dijo juntando sus frentes, Xayah comenzó a gruñir por el dolor – Te amo –

\- Te amo – dijo en un tono apenas audible, sintió como su amado la abrazaba y hundia su cabeza en su cuello

\- Lo siento – fue lo que pudo escuchar antes de perder el conocimiento por completo, su cuerpo no pudo soportar tanto dolor y dejo que el cansancio la venciera

\- Ahora es tu turno – Thresh se acercaba lentamente, levanto su guadaña dispuesto a darle el golpe de gracia a aquel pájaro

* * *

Antes de que pudiera bajarla un sonido de algo atravesando el aire a gran velocidad lo distrajo, lejos de dirigirse hacia él había roto un pequeño dije que colgaba de su cinturón, al mismo tiempo las cadenas de la vastaya se habían desvanecido, dejando ver solo unas marcas en sus muñecas, Rakan después de separarse suspiro aliviado al comprobar que no había daños

\- Vaya que eres entrometido, ¿Le has ayudado a esa ave intentando compensar lo de Senna? – le sonrió burlonamente – Eso no te la devolverá, ella sigue en mi poder, Lucian – el mencionado no dijo palabra alguna, salio desde detrás de uno de los pilares

\- Gracias – el vastaya cargo con delicadeza a su prometida, dispuesto a irse

\- No tan rápido – lo detuvieron las palabras de Lucian – No ibas a dejar que las cosas fueran tan fáciles ¿Cierto Thresh? – el espectro sonrió maliciosamente

\- Me conoces Lucian, mejor de lo que me gustaría – un brillo comenzó a emanar desde detrás del pistolero, un frasco que había encontrado en aquella bodega, con decoraciones que parecían de oro en la base y tapa, y un montón de símbolos escritos en el cristal, dentro de este un liquido color carmín brillaba junto con una de las plumas de la vastaya – Siempre tengo un plan extra – los ojos de Xayah se abrieron repentinamente, aquel color ámbar se había tornado rojizo, su mirada era severa y en sus manos aparecieron filosas plumas, Rakan se dio cuenta de eso al instante apenas sujetando su mano cuando las iba a lanzar hacia él, logrando que su amada forcejeara hasta estar libre de su agarre y su abrazo, tomo distancia dispuesta a atacar, _¿Qué le habían hecho a su Xayah?_...

* * *

 **WafleKouhai** : que bueno que te haya gustado, como prometi y ya que hoy tengo dia libre me tomo la libertad de tomarme un buen rato para escribir, probablemente cuando lo leas ya habré avanzado mucho mas de este punto donde se queda la historia, y no te preocupes, a la fecha solo una de mis historias se quedo sin continuación por falta de motivación y que se me habia olvidado a donde queria llegar, pero esta ya esta estructurada, asi que prometo terminarla aunque llegue a tardar una semana mas de la cuenta para actualizar, como espero que no pase seguido

Lo admito, estuve a punto de dejar la historia donde thresh va a atacar a Rakan, pero me dije a mi misma que no fuera tan malvada, asi que le agregue lo ultimo que pertenecía en parte al siguiente capitulo, ya se darán cuenta porque, gracias por leer y espero tener el otro el fin de semana, seguire avanzando hasta donde pueda el día de hoy, ya no prometo 5 días porque vi que debido al exceso de trabajo me resulta imposible, pero siempre que tenga tiempo el fin de semana aprovechare en actualizar esta linda historia


	6. Chapter 6 Esperanza

\- Cielo, lamento no encontrar el objeto, pero no deberías enojarte así – intento disculparse con ella pero solo obtuvo otro ataque en su contra

\- ¿No podías dejar que me divierta? – Thresh no parecía muy feliz de aquella interrupción, empezó a girar su guadaña buscando herir al pistolero

\- Nunca – le contesto secamente preparando sus pistolas, una batalla comenzó, destellos de luz y cadenas podían verse cruzando aquella distancia que los separaba, ambos esquivando los ataques del contrario, dejando rastros de los mismos en las paredes y suelo

Rakan parecía estar comprendiendo lo que pasaba, seguía esquivando grácilmente aquellos ataques que para cualquier otra criatura o persona serian letales, aun cuando las plumas regresaban cada cierto tiempo sabia la localización de cada una y ni un rasguño se asomaba en su piel

\- Vamos cariño, debes controlarle – de un movimiento rápido se acerco a su pareja apegandola a él y sujetando su mano que tenia 4 plumas dispuestas a ser lanzadas, la otra mano sujetaba su cintura haciendo que quedaran frente a frente – No quiero lastimarte – le dijo en un tono seductor mientras solo obtenia como respuesta el movimiento de su cuerpo para alejarlo, lo estaba empujando con su mano libre sin obtener éxito – Demasiado fuerte para ti – le sonrio sinceramente

\- Deja de jugar, no es ella – escucho la voz de Lucian entre los sonidos de la pelea, rodo los ojos por un momento concentrándose nuevamente en su chica

\- Supongo que el me subestima ¿Cierto cielo? – la apego mas a él provocando que sus labios se juntaran, forzando por primera vez un beso con la vastaya, que termino en una mordida para la mala suerte de Rakan, se separo en cuanto sintió que abrió su labio, soltando su cintura por un instante se quito aquel hilo de sangro que bajaba por su barbilla – Asi que volvemos a los juegos rudos Miela – la mencionada logro liberarse de un movimiento y volvió a tomar distancia para volver a atacar a su pareja

\- Si logras controlarte prometo llevarte a un lugar bonito – una pluma rozo su mejilla, muy cerca pero no lo suficiente para cortarla - ¿A dónde quieres ir? – dio un salto hacia atrás esquivando una fila de plumas que se clavaron en la pared detrás de él – La cascada Aphae te parece bien? – un salto hacia adelante hizo que mas plumas fallaran su objetivo - ¿Eso es un no? – los ojos de la vastaya seguían observándolo con furia – Entonces lo tomare como un no –

* * *

\- Tu compañero nuevo no se rinde – Thresh estaba atento a su conversación mientras seguía intentando atrapar al pistolero - ¿Te recordó a Senna, Lucian? Admito que tienen cierto parecido en su personalidad – una bala paso muy cerca, pero fue fácilmente esquivada por el espectro - ¿Sentiste que podrías volver a experimentar el tener compañía? – no obtuvo respuesta alguna – ¿Recuerdas como reían juntos? Le gustaba bailar y cantar, igual que a esa ave – mas balas se dirigieron a él, quien con su velocidad llevaba ventaja – Te has vuelto muy callado, quien pensaría que el amable Lucian terminaría en esas condiciones – sonrio dejando escapar una risa burlona, Lucian inconscientemente había apretado sus pistolas en sus manos _"Deja de hablar de ella"_ se repetía en su mente sin decir palabra – Por cierto, te manda saludos –

Levanto su linterna dejando escapar un grito que el pistolero seguía escuchando en sus pesadillas, sus manos temblaron unos segundos siendo taladrados sus oídos por aquel lamento desgarrador que también capto la atención del vastaya, haciendo que perdiera su concentración por unos segundos intentando buscar de donde provenía aquel espantoso sonido, su mirada se poso en aquella linterna y en la expresión de su compañero momentáneo, dolor, aquella era la voz de su amada, la voz de Senna, para cuando volvió su vista hacia Xayah una pluma ya había rozado su brazo iquierdo haciendo una herida superficial

* * *

\- Cuidado cariño, eso dolió – mintió quitándose con su otra mano el pequeño rastro de sangre y volviendo a fijar su atención en esos ojos que no reflejaban mas que furia, perderle a manos de aquel monstruo no estaba en sus planes, solo lo intentaría una vez mas antes de proceder al siguiente plan, intento ir contra ella nuevamente, tomo impulso pero parecía que sabia lo que estaba planeando, ya que se alejaba quedando fuera de su alcance y obligándolo a esquivar mas ataques evitando que pudiera tocarla

– No tengas miedo mi cielo – de nuevo hablaba seductoramente sin dejar de intentar aquel acercamiento – No muerdo – en un pequeño descuido logro vovler a sujetarla, por fortuna se había quedado sin plumas en su mano asi que aprovecho para entrelazar sus dedos y aferrarla bien de la cintura – Solo necesito una oportunidad, prometo que no te lastimare – dejo fluir la magia intentando encantar a su amada, tenia demasiado tiempo de no haberlo probado sobre ella, aunque sabia que no funcionaba, podía provocar a otras mujeres humanas y vastayas a crear sentimientos hacia él, pero no podía competir con el amor sincero que ella le profesaba, quizá funcionaria con aquel hechizo sobre ella, hasta le parecía divertido ver a Xayah bajo sus encantos aunque fuera solo un instante… pronto se dio cuenta que su mirada no había cambiado en lo absoluto, seguía siendo de asco y furia por aquel contacto forzado, suspiro al tiempo que escuchaba el sonido del aire siendo cortado por aquellas plumas letales

* * *

\- Patetico – Lucian ahora estaba escondido detrás de uno de los pilares, tenia una leve herida en su costado, sangraba pero no era nada de que preocuparse, había esquivado por poco esa guadaña, y ahora Thresh estaba confiado, vio al par de amantes comenzando otra pelea y escucho las palabras de aquel pavorreal intentando dialogar con su pareja ¿No se da cuenta? De nuevo las cadenas y el sonido metálico se escucho destruyendo otro pilar cercano - ¿Dónde estas Lucian? Solo quiero llevarte con Senna para que sean felices atrapados en mi linterna – seguía pendiente de su enemigo al tiempo que observaba los movimientos de Rakan esperando que hiciera alguna tontería, pero su semblante era de completa confianza, estaba haciendo todo con un plan, o mas bien una idea, solo quería acercarse a ella, quizá intentando conectar y deshacer la maldición "si fuera tan fácil" suspiro tomando aquel frasco tan extraño con la pluma de Xayah en su interior, debía actuar rápido, las plumas estaban empezando a acumularse en las paredes, pronto tendría una oportunidad ahora que Thresh no lo estaba viendo, comenzó a moverse entre los pilares con sigilo, tres… dos… uno… estaba posicionado, cercano a aquel meloso abrazo que estaban teniendo, buscando el momento justo para llevar a cabo su plan, si todo salía bien podrían irse de aquí rápidamente, sujeto con firmeza aquel objeto y se quedo atento a las plumas en la pared, como previno pronto comenzaron a tomar una luminiscencia violeta, al tiempo que Rakan la miraba fijamente, lanzo el objeto justo cuando esos destellos violetas volvieron intentando atravesar al emplumado

* * *

Un sonido sordo hizo eco en el lugar, las plumas que regresaron a su invocadora chocaron contra el escudo del vastaya – No era necesario hacer eso – volvió a obligarla una ultima vez a darle un beso que de nuevo termino en una herida, mas no le importaba, aun sintiendo aquella pluma encajada en su mano siguió moviendo sus labios intentando traerla de vuelta con aquel contacto, transmitiéndole toda su preocupación con ese gesto

* * *

El pistolero había logrado dar en su objetivo, el objeto tenia ahora una pluma violeta encajada justo al medio, quebrando el cristal y dejando que aquel liquido comenzase a escaparse, el vidrio comenzó a ceder ante una presión quebrándose de pronto, al tiempo que la pluma desaparecía dejando un rastro de humo, tomo la pluma morada que quedo flotando en aquel liquido y la guardo en su bolsillo, volvió a esconderse rápidamente, Thresh seguía destruyendo los pilares de uno a uno pero había parado al escuchar aquel sonido, lo mas probable es que se hubiera dado cuenta de lo que hizo, ya que se acerco a la pareja con cierta precaución

Después de algunos segundos los amantes se separaron, Rakan seguía sujetando a Xayah con firmeza a la vez que abria lentamente sus ojos buscando otra expresión mas dulce en el rostro de su amada, sonrió de manera inmediata al encontrarse con sus ojos cerrados y su boca abierta, había correspondido su beso al final, sus labios formaban una sonrisa ahora, aunque sus ojos seguían permaneciendo cerrados por completo

\- Miela –

\- Te amo – de nuevo esa voz en casi un susurro se hizo presente, no espero mas y la abrazo de nuevo buscando su calor, la vastaya correspondio el abrazo haciendo sentir una inmensa felicidad al pavorreal, al fin podía decirle que todo iba a estar bien, cuidarla y esperar a que se recuperara

* * *

\- Funciono – el pistolero sonrio complacido por aquella pequeña victoria, ahora todos podrían ir contra Thresh y vencerlo fácilmente, pero su sonrisa desapareció en cuanto observo como su enemigo se había quedado observando a aquel par _"trama algo_ " su mente le advirtió al instante y volvió a buscar un lugar donde posicionarse

* * *

\- ¿Crees que puedas moverte? – le susurro al oído, sintió la cabeza de su amada asentir levemente – Esperame aquí un momento, no te duermas – una pequeña risa salio de los labios de la arpía, sintió como la dejaban recargada contra la pared e intento descansar un poco, Rakan de inmediato se giro a enfrentar al espectro que los estaba observando

\- Asi que los pajaritos se reencontraron – la guadaña de Thresh estaba girando, dispuesto a atacar al vastaya – Que hermoso momento, lastima que tenga que terminarlo de una vez por todas -

\- Ahora no tienes ninguna ventaja, lárgate y perdonaremos tu vida – había visto como tenia acorralado a Lucian, lo mas sensato era escapar y recuperar fuerza para poder vencerlo entre los tres, asi que esperaba que aquel chantaje funcionara de alguna manera

\- ¿En serio crees que puedes contra mi? Ni siquiera tienes las fuerzas para seguir usando magia – eso hizo que un brillo en los ojos de Rakan apareciera momentáneamente ¿Cómo se había dado cuenta? Había usado parte de sus reservas en curar a su amada y en aquellos saltos y escudo su energía se había agotado, ahora mismo activar algo mas supondría demasiado desgaste, quizá quedaría inconsciente ya que no había comido nada en mucho tiempo

\- No nos conoces, tenemos mejor resistencia que simples espectros como tú – reto a su oponente provocando que se burlara en su cara – Supongo que habrá que demostrártelo – no debería pasarle nada si usaba un ataque mas, resistiría aquel agotamiento hasta que estuviera convencido y los dejara en paz por un momento, después de eso pediría a Lucian ayuda para cargar a su pareja, mas alla de esas ideas no tenia, ni siquiera podía llamarse un plan, era solo un acto de desesperación por poner a todos a salvo

\- Oh, no creo que logres demostrarlo pajarito – en cuanto escucho esas palabras Rakan comenzó a acumular magia en su cuerpo, dirigiéndola a sus pies para realizar otro de sus saltos, su capa había comenzado a iluminarse, pero pronto se apago, no por falta de magia o fuerzar, si no por el contacto de una filosa pluma en su cuello y espalda, Xayah estaba haciendo presión justo en la yugular y en donde estaba posicionado su corazón

\- ¿Miela? – sentía los latidos de su corazón en aumento, acababa de dejarla descansando, había escuchado su voz nuevamente

\- Me canse de seguirte el juego, ahora muere – aquellos labios pronunciaron lo ultimo que esucharia el pavorreal, si había una buena manera de morir era a manos de su amada, cerro sus ojos esperando sentir aquella cuchilla terminar con su vida, sintió como poco a poco se presionaban mas esas plumas contra su piel, ellas podían fácilmente cortarlo a diferencia de las armas humanas, Thresh seguramente lo sabia y lo utilizo en su contra, había sido imprudente como siempre, y ahora pagaría las peores consecuencias…

Un segundo… dos… tres… cuatro… la presión no avanzo, y cuando empezó a sentir como disminuía abrió sus ojos se giro de inmediato encontrándose con una luz blanca que lo cegó por un instante, vio los ojos de su prometida, tenían aquel color rojizo que se iba desvaneciendo lentamente, su cuerpo parecía haber perdido fuerza, de rojo paso a ámbar, provocando una sonrisa en Rakan, la cual borro al ver como ese color dorado se empezaba a tornar blanquecino, lo observo todo en cámara lenta, su mirada a la nada, sus manos y brazos cayendo al igual que el resto de su cuerpo, lo sujeto por inercia, tomando sus hombros y buscando tener contacto visual con aquel rostro, mas aquellos orbes habían perdido todo brillo

\- ¿Amor? – se negaba a creerlo – Vamos miela, responde – sonrió forzadamente, sus ojos azules comenzaron a llenarse de lagrimas, su visión se volvió borrosa, no podía creer que estuviera pasándole eso – No puedes dejarme, por favor no juegues con eso – le dijo mientras sus piernas cedían, quedando hincado en el suelo sin soltar a su amada – Xayah, te dije que el color negro no me queda – por sus mejillas pasaban gotas de agua salada, las cuales caían mojando aquel piso, la abrazo fuertemente – Vamos cariño, deja de jugar – le pidió con la voz quebrada, sujetando la cabeza de la arpía con una mano, mientras la otra apegaba sus cuerpos – No puedes irte Xayah, no me has dicho que si, tengo que seguir preguntando mañana– comenzó a dejar salir las lagrimas mas libremente – No quiero recordar el plan – comenzó a sollozar hundiendo su cabeza en el hombro de la vastaya


	7. Chapter 7 Descenlace

Lamento tanta tardanza, estas semanas entre el trabajo y lo que paso en la CDMX con lo del sismo he estado muy ocupada, o mas que nada llegaba a los fines de semana agotada mental y fisicamente y solo me estaba dedicando a dormir o a perder el tiempo, no encontraba la inspiracion para escribir, ademas de que este capitulo estaba programado a ser el ultimo o penultimo dependiendo de como desarrollara las peleas, pero lo hice mas largo y lo deje como el ultimo, espero les guste :) despues volvere con mas que tengo dos ideas por lo pronto, de esta misma pareja, no doy fecha porque me gusta avanzarlas un poco antes de publicarlas para idearme el final desde antes, asi que me despido agradeciendoles por su paciencia y por leer y dejar algun comentario, saludos y gracias

Gaby: gracias por leer y comentar que te gusto tanto, y lamento hacerte esperar tanto tiempo entre este ultimo capitulo, no esperaba que nos tocara todo esto en la ciudad, lamento la tardanza pero lo prometido es deuda y aqui esta al final este capi, ojala te guste tanto como los anteriores :)

Ruka: gracias por tus comentarios, y es que en verdad me puse a pensar en los personajes y me parecio una historia bastante explotable tomando en cuenta la actitud de Thresh y que ya habia separado a una pareja XD la verdad el campeon tambien me gusta aunque mi esposo es el support, asi que mucha practica no tengo jajaja ojala te guste el descenlace

* * *

\- ¿En verdad te atreviste a hacerlo Lucian? – Thresh comenzó a mover la cadena que sujetaba su linterna creando un movimiento oscilatorio, viendo fijamente a su rival con una sonrisa complacida – Quizá te dieron envidia – una sonrisa gutural salió de aquel espectro, el aludido solo lo observaba con seriedad, tenía que permitir que se pasara aquel shock para explicárselo a Rakan, pero no se lo iban a dejar fácil, pronto llamaron su atención un par de ojos celestes inyectados con furia

\- ¡Tú! – a pesar de no querer dejarla en ese lugar al escuchar las palabras de su enemigo su cuerpo actuó solo, la coloco en el suelo con extrema delicadeza antes de levantarse y empezar a caminar hacia Lucian

\- Rakan… - le trato de tranquilizar, pero su mirada daba a entender que no escucharía palabra alguna – No es momento –

\- Debí suponerlo, humanos, todos buscan lo mismo – sin importarle quedarse sin magia comenzó a ondear su capa la cual servía de arma contra el pistolero, este retrocedió poco a poco esquivando los ataques del ave – Nunca cumplen sus promesas ¿Por qué fui tan tonto para creer que eras diferente? – se arrancó una pluma y llenándola de magia la lanzo directo a su antiguo compañero, logrando arrebatarle una de las armas que portaba

\- No entie… -

\- Oh claro que entiendo, mi pluma era para verificar el precio ¿cierto? Buscabas nuestro valor, pero lamento decepcionarte, no obtendrás ninguna pluma ni de ella ni mía – de un salto estaba a su lado, Lucian apenas pudo esquivar su ataque moviéndose a una velocidad que sorprendió al vastaya pero no se rendiría fácilmente, comenzó a acercarse nuevamente – Patético, haber caído en un juego tan bajo, lástima que no volveras a ver la luz del día para ir a comerciar con nuestro plumaje – el pistolero se negaba a atacarlo, solo se materia esquivando cada ataque, cada arremetida de su capa que por el poco contacto que tuvo sabía que tenía un filo impresionante, había hecho un corte limpio en una porción de su camisa, que por suerte no había causado mas daños, no podía perderlo de vista ni un instante ni pensar en buscar su otra pistola pues un simple fallo de movimiento causaría su muerte, esos ojos se lo decían, su fin estaba cercano

\- Vaya, esto en verdad es divertido – Thresh se acercó con cuidado al cuerpo de Xayah, sin llamar la atención de su pareja quien se encontraba completamente concentrado en aquel humano – Tu querida ave me está ahorrando todo el trabajo – se agacho al estar junto a ella – Es una lástima que solo tendré una de las almas el día de hoy, quizá para la otra tenga mejor suerte, seguro el alma de Rakan podrá ser una buena compañía para Senna – poso uno de sus dedos esqueléticos en la mejilla de la arpía y la acaricio con delicadeza – Una verdadera pena –

\- Rakan –

\- No te atrevas a llamarme por mi nombre de nuevo, humano – agrego al final de manera despectiva, viéndolo con asco, no entendía porque lo había traicionado de aquella manera después de que se encontraban en la misma situación – La promesa fue hasta que ella estuviera a salvo, ya no tengo que escucharte más – de nuevo un movimiento rápido y grácil para colocarse a su lado, de nuevo el circulo de magia generado bajo sus pies y el impulso de su capa generando un impacto y elevando un poco de tierra y piedras a su alrededor, su ahora enemigo lo volvió a esquivar, pero su mirada denotaba todo el cansancio de estar moviéndose tan rápidamente - Falta poco para que caigas – sonrió con malicia, ahora poco le importaba si recibía un ataque de vuelta o si gastaba toda su magia restante, sin aquella mirada ámbar se había quedado sin propósito, solo le restaba el vengarla y morir dignamente como el orgulloso vastaya que era

\- Si solo me… - no le dejaba terminar ninguna frase antes de comenzar a recibir más ataques en contra de su persona, tendría que defenderse, siguió esquivando, hacia la derecha, uno, dos, tres, cuatro, cinco pasos, una abertura, disparo una de sus balas que dio en el blanco, en un costado de aquel vastaya, pero este no se inmuto, su mirada no reflejo dolor alguno, sus ojos no cambiaron y ese instinto asesino solo vaticinaba su fin

\- Creo que es tiempo de ir por mis nuevas almas – el espectro se había quedado observándolos, cada ataque agotaba mas la magia de Rakan, y cada embestida hacia que los movimientos de Lucian se tornaran más lentos, más torpes, ambos estaban llegando a su límite, habían estado intercambiando movimientos por más de 10 minutos sin ningún descanso, para el vastaya no parecía mucho pero aquel humano a pesar de tener buena condición no era nada contra una criatura de jonia, comenzó a girar su guadaña acercándose a aquel par de combatientes, un ataque bastaría para eliminarlos, y después disfrutaría de las almas de un vastaya enamorado y de ese molesto humano que llevaba mucho tiempo persiguiéndolo

\- Deja, de, moverte – entre cada palabra un nuevo acercamiento hacia Rakan, y para su suerte en el último movimiento lo había dejado arrinconado contra una de las esquinas de aquel lugar – Unas últimas palabras – Lucian estaba respirando agitado, las gotas de sudor se podían ver claramente por su cara, tenía su única pistola disponible apuntando, aun así tomo aire para hablar

\- Nada de lo que diga evitara que me mates – Rakan sonrió complacido por aquella respuesta

\- Parece que has entendido la situación, no te preocupes, no buscare tu sufrimiento, será algo rápido – aunque su porte no había cambiado por dentro estaba a punto de caer al suelo por falta de energías, sentía como cada respiración le costaba, su magia ligada a su vida probablemente le traería consecuencias después de agotarse, solo su determinación lo mantenía luchando hasta vengarse de la muerte de su amada, levanto su capa ondeándola un poco hacia un lado tomando impulso, un simple corte dirigido a su garganta bastaría

\- Solo asegúrate de matar a Thresh - En el mismo instante en que Lucian vio su capa levantarse y dirigirse hacia él pensó en una forma de esquivarlo, no podía morir sin liberar a su esposa, pero sus pensamientos se interrumpieron de pronto, Rakan se había movido con agilidad hacia un lado dejando ver la guadaña de su enemigo de toda la vida, la cual paso justo por encima de su hombro quedando encajada en la pared que había detrás, se hizo a un lado antes de que Thresh pudiera devolver su arma a su mano y causarle algún daño

\- Lo lamento tanto, pero no puedo permitir que sus almas se me escapen de la misma forma que aquella pajarita, solo cuento con segundos antes de poder recolectarlas y en verdad me molesto que me robaras a una de mis victimas Lucian – de nuevo hondeo su guadaña hasta hacerla girar con mucha velocidad – ¿Quién estará más cansado, el pájaro o el humano? – ataco primero a Lucian pero a pesar de su estado aun pudo esquivarlo por poco, su arma regreso a su mano con rapidez y no mucho después ataco a Rakan obligándolo a moverse

\- ¿No ves que era una pelea entre nosotros? Ni siquiera tienes cortesía, si no deje que ese humano acabara conmigo ¿crees que te lo permitiré a ti? – le lanzo una pluma la cual se encajó en su armadura sin causar daño alguno

\- Tu querida vastaya hacia más daño, esto no es nada – arranco la pluma con sus manos esqueléticas y la tiro al suelo con desprecio – Además ambos están a punto de caer agotados, sus ataques son patéticos

Un destello lo cegó por un instante, retrocedió con un quejido antes de ver de nuevo a aquel humano, Lucian había disparado al espectro con una de sus balas mágicas – Creo que te olvidaste de mis habilidades, no gaste ninguna bala en mi compañero –

\- Basta de llamarme asi, apenas terminemos con este sujeto me encargare de ti –

\- ¡Dejen de jugar! – Thresh se veía claramente molesto, comenzó a atacar de manera constante a Lucian, evitando que pudiera dispararle nuevamente, su guadaña se movia con mucha mas rapidez causando algunos cortes en el cuerpo del pistolero, solo se detuvo cuando a causa de un impacto lucían solto su arma restante, la empujo con su guadaña haciéndola quedar fuera de su alcance

\- Te mataría ahora mismo, pero planeo divertirme un poco más contigo, aun no te he torturado – giro su mirada hacia el vastaya – En cambio a ti, mientras aun tienes los recuerdos frescos, es mucho más valiosa tu alma – camino hacia Rakan no sin antes levantar sus muros espectrales alrededor de Lucian evitando que escapara fácilmente

Rakan se había quedado quieto intentando recuperar un poco de su energía, comenzó a esquivar los primeros ataques de su enemigo, tenía que vencerlo, pero aún no sabía cómo… pronto esos ataques comenzaron a dar en su blanco, un corte en una de sus piernas le hizo caer al suelo sin gracia

\- Aun no lo entiendes pequeño pájaro, eres débil, sus ataques por lo menos me hacían una pisca de daño, pero los tuyos no tienen efecto – otro ataque hacia uno de sus brazos, su capa se había manchado con su propia sangre, gruño por lo bajo – Xayah ya no está para salvarte – le recordó haciendo que su corazón se detuviera un poco, ni siquiera había asimilado ese hecho, entre tanta rabia había olvidado su dolor, la observo aun en el piso inmóvil antes de sentir como otro corte atravesaba su carne por uno de sus costados – Ella estaba convencida que vendrías a salvarle, nunca dejo de repetirlo, una lástima que su amor fuera tan patético – otro corte y Rakan volvió a gruñir de dolor y de pena, Thresh estaba logrando su cometido, su alma suplicante le decía que acabara con su sufrimiento, la soledad lo consumía, tal como lo había previsto el espectro – Parece que estás listo para mi linterna – levanto su guadaña apuntando a su corazón, un rápido y limpio movimiento era todo lo que hacía falta para su recolección

De pronto una pluma se encajó justo en su linterna…

Una… dos… tres más, la cuarta por poco y le da, paso volando a pocos milímetros después de que Thresh se dio cuenta de lo que estaba pasando

\- ¡¿Cómo…?! – al girarse vio a aquella chica pájaro sentada en el suelo observándolo con rabia, sujetando uno de sus costados con su mano izquierda y con la derecha mostrando tres filosas plumas, las cuales se dirigieron hacia la misma linterna, obligando al espectro a quitarse de su camino, y dejando ver a un Rakan completamente atónito e incrédulo de que estuviera con vida

\- Cariño, despierta – le pidió con aquella voz que su amado no pensó escuchar una vez más, volvió en si con un ligero movimiento de cabeza, Xayah regreso sus plumas en cuanto vio a Thresh con la intención de acercarse a ella, dejando que algunas almas del espectro se escaparan, su enemigo soltó un grito desgarrador que hizo que ambos vastayas bajaran las orejas incomodos, parecía que habían localizado su punto débil, se pararon al mismo tiempo y ella vio en los ojos de su amado como pedía explicaciones, mas no lo dejo ni acercarse, con un rápido vistazo le señalo a Lucian el cual aún estaba atrapado entre aquellos muros, Rakan entendió su gesto perfectamente, era fuerte y aunque ahora mismo lo único que quería era abrazarla sabía que debía hacerle caso, sus ojos ámbar le decían que podía confiar en su plan

\- No te gusta perder tus almas, que lastima – invoco tres plumas nuevas dirigiéndolas como todas las anteriores a la pequeña linterna de su enemigo

\- Al contrario – Thresh había recuperado su compostura y había esquivado aquellos 3 ataques – Estas almas no son nada comparadas con las de ustedes dos, las almas de los jonianos son mucho más fuertes y poderosas que las de los humanos –

\- Entonces será doble perdida para ti, porque no tendrás ninguna – Xayah sonreía viendo como su enemigo se acercaba a ella, comenzó a correr para distraerlo, su guadaña era rápida, pero por suerte la agilidad de la vastaya era mejor, de una forma casi igual de grácil que su pareja evitaba los cortes de aquel arma, Thresh no parecía impresionado con aquellos movimientos, pero el orden debía seguirse si quería tener de nuevo sus tres almas, primero la terminaría de debilitar, ya de por si estaba en un estado muy deplorable, no tardaría en caer nuevamente, veía como cada paso que retrocedía le costaba más, y justo cuando estaba empezando a cansarse su guadaña se ilumino y la serie de ataques que le siguieron fueron mucho más rápidos, logrando alcanzarla en sus brazos mayormente, un último golpe que aunque no causo ningún corte la hizo tropezarse y caer al suelo

\- Ahora terminare lo que tenía planeado desde que llego tu novio – tomo su ala tirándola de un jalón fuerte hacia arriba recibiendo como respuesta más plumas encajadas en su armadura, las cuales seguían sin hacer ninguna herida evidente, pero de nuevo un molesto destello los cegó a ambos e hizo que el espectro tuviera que apartarse nuevamente de su presa - ¡Ya déjame terminar el trabajo Lucian! – se giró hacia aquel humano, otro grito desgarrador de la linterna, seguido de un segundo destello

\- No funcionara esta vez – Lucian se encontraba del lado contrario de aquella sala, libre de la prisión, rakan por su parte estaba sentado en el piso, había desecho una de las paredes y tenía que soportar esa molesta sensación de pesadez que producían

\- Eso no es suficiente – una serie de plumas se dirigió a él ahora por la espalda, encajándose dos en su linterna – Vaya molestias – volvió a ver como aquellas plumas regresaban dejando ir mas de sus almas, Xayah se había levantado de nuevo y ahora estaba a una distancia prudente, Thresh volvió a intentar sujetarla pero de nuevo se le escapo fácilmente – No saben cuánto disfrutare el tenerlos aquí por la eternidad – la pelea continuo unos minutos más, en los que ambos estaban agotados visiblemente, mientras que la linterna de Thresh tenía un par de cortes mas

\- Si logras romperla lo dejaras sin poder alguno - dijo el humano a Xayah la cual solo rodo los ojos

\- No hay que ser un genio para saberlo y concéntrate en el enemigo – volvió a moverse intentando dar con sus plumas a aquel espectro, lanzo más de 10 y ninguna dio en el blanco, fallo solo por unos milímetros en una ocasión y fue lo más cercano que estuvo, su enemigo se movía con más rapidez a cada segundo, o quizá eso le parecía ya que se estaba quedando sin fuerzas para combatir, al igual que aquel humano que los seguía, de pronto Thresh volvió a estar posicionado cerca de Lucian, pero al mismo tiempo que se acercó lo suficiente vio un destello dorado aparecer a su lado

\- ¿Te olvidas de mí? – Rakan lo veía con una sonrisa de superioridad, lo levanto por los aires haciendo que recibiera disparos y plumas de parte de sus dos compañeros, lo hicieron con tal sincronización que recibió más daño del que había previsto, cayó al piso de forma estrepitosa y rápidamente volvió a ponerse de pie, el fuego que conformaba su cuerpo se había apagado un poco, volviendo sus llamas de un color más claro, no tolero más aquella impertinencia y de un rápido movimiento invoco de nuevo aquellos muros justo debajo de donde ellos estaban, haciendo que los tres cayeran en su hechizo

\- Solo esta vez lo dejare pasar, han sido unas presas muy divertidas, espero que la siguiente vez que nos encontremos me otorguen una batalla más interesante – se retiró por las puertas de donde había salido, dejando a los vastayas y al humano molestos por no poder acabar con aquel espectro

\- ¿Qué ha sido eso? –

\- Se quedo sin energía, no podía atraparnos ni defenderse – explico con paciencia Xayah

\- No se rendirá tan fácil – Lucian había recuperado nuevamente su movilidad – Estuvimos muy cerca, realmente cerca – guardo sus dos pistolas que había recuperado y se sacudió el polvo de sus ropas – Les recomiendo que no vuelvan a pisar estas tierras, o los volverá a atacar apenas se recupere –

\- ¿Cómo lo hiciste? – Rakan no pudo contener más su pregunta, aunque a su vez estaba limpiando las manchas de sangre de su capa

\- Un viejo hechizo, me la pase investigando antes de venir aquí contigo, tienes razón, tenía que saber cuánto valían sus plumas – el aludido lo observo molesto

\- Separación de almas, un truco viejo que algunos sabios aun usan – Xayah agrego sin darle mucha importancia, pero la mirada suplicante de su novio la obligo a continuar – Es una manera de romper hechizos de posesión cariño, separan las almas y después de un tiempo vuelve la original… al menos en la mayoría de los casos –

\- Obviamente contigo funcionaria – le hizo un cumplido provocando la sonrisa de su amada

\- Obviamente tenía que volver a darte tu merecido si te atrevías a morir en manos de ese espectro – Rakan se rio fuertemente acercándose a ella y envolviéndola en un caluroso abrazo por la espalda

\- Uso nuestro par de plumas para potenciar el hechizo, sabía que un objeto del vínculo que mantenía con el plano de la vida ayudaría a que todo saliera bien, he de decir que es bastante impresionante para un humano –

\- Años de estudios, he estado dando caza a Thresh por un buen tiempo – ahora que estaban tranquilos al fin pudo observar a la pareja de enamorados – La rebelde y el bailarín, quien diría que me toparía con leyendas de Jonia por estos rumbos –

\- ¿Nos conoces? – Rakan lo observo con sus ojos llenos de alegría, Lucian solo sonrió debido a su gesto tan infantil

\- Te he dicho que me puse a investigar, hay libros que los mencionan, pero nada concreto, la historia de Jonia no es mi fuerte – comenzó a caminar hacia la salida del lugar – Deberíamos alejarnos ahora que podemos

\- Claro, y lamento el malentendido de hace rato – el chico pájaro asintió y sin soltar a su amada fueron avanzando, a paso lento pero seguro…

* * *

 _Una semana después_

Ambos vastayas salían de la posada donde se habían alojado a recuperarse, gracias a las habilidades de Rakan ambos estaban casi completamente curados, y Lucian seguía visitándolos constantemente sobre todo para pedirle sus conocimientos mágicos a Xayah, la cual no parecía muy molesta con compartirlos a quien les había salvado la vida, aunque los humanos no eran de su confianza aquel pistolero podía ser una de las pocas excepciones, además solo quería saber hechizos básicos de defensa que cualquier niño vastaya podría hacer

\- Al fin nos vamos de este lugar –

\- Lastima que tuvieron que mandar refuerzos a terminar la misión – la vastaya se había perdido de recuperar aquel objetivo del clan

\- Ya nos asignaran algo nuevo –

\- ¿No gustas acompañarnos Lucian? Las tierras de Jonia son espectaculares – Rakan parecía haberle tomado cierto aprecio a su compañero momentáneo

\- Quizá después los encuentre, tengo demasiadas cosas que hacer en mis propias tierras, yo también debo luchar por mi causa, pero si algún día piso Jonia no dudare en preguntar por ustedes –

\- Ahí cualquiera sabrá decirte donde estoy, después de todo soy muy famoso – paso su mano por su pelo a la vez que se observaba en el pequeño espejo de mano que tenia

\- Si cariño, lo que digas – Xayah solo siguió caminando – Cuídate Lucian – fue todo lo que le dijo al humano el cual asintió a sus palabras

\- Si quieres ir a enfrentarte de nuevo puedes llamarnos… aún no se cómo, pero eres metódico como Xayah, así que puedes encontrar una forma – arranco otra de sus plumas y se la entregó al humano - Un pequeño gesto de agradecimiento Joniano, suerte con tus planes y ojala nuestros caminos se crucen nuevamente – volvió a asentir y vio cómo se alejaban lentamente hacia la salida del pueblo, parecía que aquel par llamaba la atención, todos observaban como Rakan iba casi bailando entre las multitudes de gente que iban y venían, en cambio su pareja pasaba casi desapercibida entre todos, un par bastante peculiar, una sonrisa se asomó en el semblante del pistolero, quizá no volvería a verlos pero no los olvidaría, después de todo compartían el mismo tipo de vinculo

\- Gracias – un susurro vino desde detrás, sintió una mano apoyarse en su hombro, una mano que reconoció y le helo la sangre dejándolo paralizado unos segundos, para cuando se giró no había rastro de alguna persona, volvió a sonreír colocando una mano sobre su hombro - Por la luz en Runaterra – susurro para sus adentros y emprendió su propio camino hacia la dirección contraria


End file.
